Compañeros de habitación
by Luka-sama
Summary: Cuando Gajeel puso un anuncio sobre solicitar un compañero de habitación, no se imaginó que la pequeña coneja rubia, sería tan buena para vivir a su lado. Au. Gajeel x Lucy amistad.


_Pasando por mi etapa de Fairy tail (la que me da cada algunos meses) nunca explotaron bien la amistad de Gajeel y Lucy, lo cual tiene sentido porque este la lastimo gravemente, pero igual me hubiera gustado ver interacción de ellos._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Compañeros de habitación**

Gajeel sabe que su vida es un dolor de culo cuando su padre adoptivo (joder ni si quiera era el biológico) muere cuando tiene diez años en un accidente de tráfico. Dejándolo prácticamente en la calle, lo cual hizo que su ya malo humor, empeorara el triple y desconfiara de cualquier persona. Así que no tarda en unirse alguna pandilla un año después, de haber vivido de basura y escapando de los orfanatos. Phantom Lord es una pandilla de mierda, que lo acepta porque su jefe ve algo en él, no se queja cuando obtiene algo de dinero por luchar.

Su padre adoptivo le había enseñado artes marciales de niño, lo cual con su mirada de enojo, ahuyentaba a cualquiera.

Así que durante los siguientes cinco años, la idea de intimidar a los demás, aplastar a los pequeños y luchar cuando le da la gana, es una buena vida para él. Ignora la punzada de culpabilidad, de recordar que su padre adoptivo le enseño que usar la fuerza así es malo, pero lo ignora, porque el bastardo murió y lo dejo solo.

Pero es a los 16 años, donde conoce a una chica que podría considerar una amiga. Su nombre es Juvia, una mujer demasiado extraña para estar en una pandilla, pero que se une a pesar de eso y demuestra ser una gran luchadora cuando es necesario. Es la única mujer que se le tiene permitido acercarse, como una amiga, no como algo de carne cuando esta aburrido.

No tardan mucho en congeniar a su manera.

Juvia siempre parece tímida a su lado, pero le sonríe al menos con sinceridad. Por lo cual, nadie en la pandilla se extraña cuando ambos deciden ser compañeros de piso. La mitad de la renta no suena mal en sus oídos, además Juvia cocina bien para mantenerlo con vida lejos de comida chatarra.

Es buena vida.

Hasta que se topan con Fairy tail.

Desde que entro su pandilla tiene esos roces con un café bar en el centro de Magnolia, donde sus integrantes si bien parecen inofensivos, son unos jodidos bastardos fuertes que luchan para protegerse. No entiende por que el jefe de su pandilla, parece tan empecinado con el líder de Fairy tail. Pero eso provoca roces entre ellos y luchas que disfruta.

Sobre todo contra Salamander, uno de los meseros y músicos del lugar, que sin duda tiene una gran capacidad de lucha. Además que vagamente se conocieron de niños, pero nunca ninguno comento nada, al verse en los bandos contrarios.

Cuando cumple 17 años, sucede, su jefe le ha ordenado que sea hora de espantar a las molestas hadas. No le importa dar el primer golpe al trio de amigos esa noche. Los dos chicos caen con facilidad, que le fastidia, le hubiera gustado estar contra Salamander o el chico de los helados, esos dos eran una gran batalla. Pero entonces ve a la chica de cabellera celeste, verlo con miedo.

Piensa en Metallicana.

Probablemente este se hubiera mofado de que era un idiota y que olvido todo lo que le enseño, sobre proteger a otros, sobre la verdadera amistad y no las mierdas en las que se mete.

Entonces solo la noquea, porque no vale la pena una mancha a su conciencia.

Luego sigue una gran lucha en medio de la ciudad, su banda desintegrándose y poco después a Juvia abandonando su lugar para irse a vivir con las hadas. Sabe que ella se hubiera quedado si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero esta se veía tan emocionada de seguir a su amor platónico, que en realidad la despide de forma grosera y esta se va llorando.

Durante los siguientes meses vaguea por la ciudad, sin trabajos ya que su pandilla era lo único que tenía, además de sus heridas recuperándose. Su cacera, una mujer mayor le advierte al cuarto mes que si no consigue un trabajo y paga, lo tirara a la calle. Sabe que miente, esa vieja lo cuida a pesar de todo, pero si bien aún sigue siendo un bastardo, admite que se lo debe.

Consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller, pero sabe que no podrá pagar todo lo que debe.

Así que hace algo, que odia con todo su ser.

Un anuncio.

Sobre ocupar un compañero de habitación.

Vomita cuando lo ve en el tablón de anuncios del centro de Magnolia, desenado internamente que nadie venga.

.

Siete días exactamente de que pone el anuncio, alguien toca la puerta, lo que le hace sudar nervioso. El número siete es sagrado para él, siempre ha estado rondando en su vida y sabe que eso no puede ser nada bueno. Abre la puerta con su cara de ogro y se sorprende, más no lo demuestra, ante la chica frente a él. Vagamente un recuerdo de las revistas de PlayBoy que leyó con sus miembros de pandilla, aparece en su cabeza. Una chica de larga cabellera rubia por sus caderas, grandes ojos chocolate, con ropas algo reveladoras, lo ve algo asustada pero firme con el afiche que puso sobre su alquiler de habitación.

Gruñe.

Esta se estremece.

Pero le da crédito por permanecer firme.

—V-vengo por el a-alquiler—tartamudea un poco encogiéndose en su lugar.

Pudo haber sido peor.

Pudo haber sido un chico o un hombre de mediana edad, no una chica caliente que aparentaba su edad. No es como si fuera su tipo, demasiado exuberante para su gusto, pero algo en su mirada le recuerda la calidez de su padre.

Farfulla maldiciones.

—Bien coneja, vamos a ver si de verdad puedes quedarte—indica con brillo malicioso.

Esta chilla por bajo, antes de seguirlo con las manos sobre su mochila, totalmente asustada, probablemente arrepintiéndose de ir.

.

Para su eterna sorpresa, la chica acepta la idea al final de su gran charla motivacional, la cual fue gruñirle sobre que si se quedaba, no se metiera con él, con su parte del departamento y que no se metiera en su vida. Esta tartamudea algo sobre que no tiene tanto dinero por su trabajo en la biblioteca, pero que ocupa un lugar urgente, lo cual va bien con la parte del dinero que necesita. También admite que estar viviendo con alguien como él, podría ser bueno para ella, lo cual no entiende y no le importa.

Lucy, solo Lucy, así se presentó la coneja, pero para él era coneja, solo coneja. Ve la furia en sus ojos cuando se niega a llamarla por su nombre, pero tampoco es que pueda hacer algo en su contra.

Así que esta admite que lo único que tiene para vivir ahí, es la mochila, no tan grande entre sus manos. La mira con incredulidad porque parece una chica de clase alta, sus ropas son algo costosas y en verdad las chicas siempre ocupan muchas cosas. Incluso Juvia que era una chica rara, siempre estaba cargando muchas cosas en su espalda.

Esta dice nerviosa que tiene menos de tres días en el pueblo.

Lo cual explica su estúpida idea de vivir con él.

—Dame el dinero el último día del mes y vivirás—habla con voz aterradora.

La chica se estremece, pero acepta con miedo.

No se va.

Le da un punto por eso.

.

La vieja casera que tiene llamada Belno, rápidamente le toma cariño a Lucy, lo cual le hace sentir incómodo. Esa mujer siempre le había reprendido por formar parte de Phantom Lord y fue quien lo ayudo a conseguir el trabajo en el taller. No se extraña cuando al día siguiente de la llegada de la coneja, esta le presta unas mantas para la cama y algunos productos para la chica, quien le agradece con lágrimas en los ojos, comentando que su anterior casera era una persona difícil.

La chica parece algo crispada cuando ve tanto desorden en el departamento, pero no se mete en sus asuntos y solo pasa en su habitación, excepto cuando va a trabajar por las tardes. Él la ignora por que su desorden es su desorden, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Lamentablemente cuando llega una semana después y encuentra todo limpio, gruñe maldiciones, pero la chica solamente ríe nerviosa antes de correr a su trabajo.

Odia que toquen sus cosas.

Pero cuando una hora después Belno entra a la habitación, le dice que fue bueno que limpiara el chiquero.

Gruñe.

Pero se dice que no va a molestar a la coneja, por ahora.

.

Cuando cumple un mes de vivir juntos, nota que la timidez de la chica se está pasando poco a poco, aún sigue amenazándola de muerte, pero esta le resta cada vez más importancia. Al parecer Belno le ha contado historias de él de joven, por lo cual la chica solamente se ríe al verlo y el gruñe que es una perra, a lo que ella le dice que es un troglodita. Al menos cinco veces al día se encuentran discutiendo por algo. Él tiene la fuerza para hacerla callar, recuerda con enojo que no es la primera vez que golpea a una chica.

El destello del pequeño camarón de Fairy tail, es quien lo refrena.

Puede que no la lastimara gravemente.

Pero no se sintió bien noquearla.

—Tu ropa interior está por todos lados y huele horrible—gruñe Lucy indignada dando un pisotón.

Le lanza una almohada en la cara, causando que la chica le lance su ropa interior, que los primeros días la avergonzaban, ahora le daba furia.

Entiende lo que dice.

Su ropa huele horrible.

.

Se sorprende unas semanas después del accidente de la ropa interior, cuando ve a la chica con un delantal cocinando, siempre que cocina es en las mañanas o siempre trae algo de comer, que obviamente no le da. Los dos son personas que se hacen cargo de ambos, nunca comparten la comida y se ven con recelo cuando el otro trae algo apetitoso. Pero es la primera vez que la chica usa el horno y parece tararear una canción.

Debe estar de muy buen humor.

—Deja de asustar coneja—le gruñe cuando la ve con los brazos cruzados.

Esta rueda los ojos, pero al ver que no sigue la discusión, descubre que esta de muy buen humor.

—Ni siquiera tu Gajeel podrás molestarme hoy, acabo de conseguir otro trabajo los fines de semana—indica con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Alza una ceja.

¿Otro trabajo?

La chica ya había comenzado a trabajar más horas, después de sacar sus estudios por suficiencia, algo que no entiende ya que él no tiene ninguno por estar siempre en su pandilla. Pero después de estar con ella dos meses y ver la cantidad de libros que había conseguido, entiende que es un nerd o ratón de biblioteca, que sabe estudiar.

—Mi compañera en la librería me ha llevado a un lugar genial, voy a trabajar de mesera, pero dan buena paga—

Roba descaradamente una de las galletas de la chica, sin que ella lo note.

Joder.

Cocina mejor que lo hizo alguna vez Juvia.

Lo cual es mucho decir.

—Su nombres es Fairy tail y…¿Esa es mi galleta?—pregunta con un tono lúgubre.

Admite que cuando ella hablo, no resistió a tomar otra galleta y se atraganto ante el nombre tan horrible de las hadas. Pero ahora no importa, solo la mirada asesina de Lucy ante su galleta robada. No le avergüenza decir que comenzó a huir por el departamento, porque en ese momento, la chica tenía un aura de muerte y él quería seguir viviendo.

Todos en Magnolia se sorprenden ante el grito de nena del área residencial.

.

No se extraña en realidad que la coneja este trabajando en Fairy tail, es demasiado buena y alegra, encaja bien con ellos. Para su desgracia comprende que es cuestión de tiempo que descubra quien es él, provocando que elija rápidamente a su estúpido gremio y deba buscar otro compañero de habitación pronto, lo ve venir. No es que quiera a la coneja, es molesta, grita todo el tiempo y tiene una manía de tenerlo todo limpio. Además resignada a que él le robe comida (luego de probarla no te puedes contener) se había resignado a hacerle comida algunas veces por semana. Claro que a cambio de eso, promete mantener limpio el departamento lo más posible.

Entonces la ve venir cada fin de semana, más radiante, emocionada del lugar.

Si bien al principio la chica no habla con él, ahora habla, habla, habla, y más habla. Comenta sobre la gente que él conoce, pero no dice nada, porque ella no tiene que saber que toda la gente que esta admira, habían luchado con él en el pasado.

—¿Qué estás viendo?—pregunta un miércoles entre semana cuando salió temprano de la biblioteca.

La ignora para meter parte del pollo frito que compro en su boca, han pasado cuatro meses desde su llegada, pero a veces algunas noches, ambos terminan viendo televisión en la sala.

Solo hay una televisión.

Aunque la chica ahora tiene una computadora portátil en su habitación, ella tomaba asiento a su lado y veía interesada la película. Se sorprende que esta no se queje de los súper héroes como otras chicas, en su lugar parece interesada en la acción y se ríe en las partes graciosas.

Nadie dice nada cuando cada miércoles, esa escena se repite.

Incluso cuando la tercera vez ella propone una película de acción y aventura, él se encoge de hombros dejándola ser feliz.

.

Fuera del departamento no suele ver a Lucy, pero curiosamente ese jueves mientras caminaba a su hogar, saliendo tarde del taller, se sorprende de ver a la chica corriendo una cuadra frente a él, pero sobre todo al verla asustada y que un tipo misterioso estuviera detrás de ella. Cuando pasa a su lado ignorándolo por el terror, él sin ninguna dificultad le da un golpe en el estómago al hombre, que lo lanza contra un callejón gimiendo.

Escucha un jadeo a su espalda y ve a Lucy asustada.

Un instinto protector, que había olvidado cuando Juvia se fue, se activa de forma inmediata. Toma por el cuello al hombre que persiguió a la coneja, viéndolo con furia inmensa.

—Voy a matarte—ronronea con ira, disfrutando la sensación de la futura sangre en sus manos.

Este parece intentar huir, pero luego de darle otro golpe en su pierna, este solo gime de dolor sintiendo el hueso roto. Crujen sus dedos con emoción, hace mucho había olvidado lo interesante de una pelea, aunque fuera unilateral.

Detiene su baile, cuando Lucy lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo y lo ve con ojos suplicantes.

Claro.

Esta era una idiota para dejar ir a alguien que posiblemente la hubiera lastimado.

Bufa con fastidio antes de tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla a su departamento.

—Habla—gruñe con enojo, porque no pudo sacar su ira con el tipo.

Al principio no quiere, pero pronto esta en medio de una historia de la chica, la cual siempre se preguntó pero nunca lo hizo. Sobre como ella es la hija de los Heartfilia, una empresa bastante forrada en dinero, que ella huyo de su hogar cuando era joven, que siempre estaban buscándola y que ella se negaba a irse para casarse con un tipo que no conocía. Hablo sobre que en un mes cumpliría 18 años y por fin era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. También lloro pidiendo disculpas, porque se había quedado en ese departamento pensando que su aspecto haría huir a todo el mundo.

Llora mucho.

Llora sobre no querer irse.

Sobre no querer abandonar Fairy tail.

Sorprendentemente sobre no querer dejarlo a él tampoco y que pensaba en él como amigo.

Su sorpresa no la esconde, solamente bufa fastidiado, de que siempre estuviera rodeado de gente complicada. Le revuelve con fuerza el pelo de la coneja y le dice que se tranquilice.

Esta ahora llora de agradecimiento.

Joder.

Que niña más llorona.

.

Aunque Lucy (ahora piensa en ella con su nombre, pero igual solo le dice Coneja en voz alta) le dice que no es necesario, cada noche la espera a una cuadra de su trabajo. A pesar de todo, sus ojos siempre muestran tranquilidad al verlo y una sonrisa amable, como la de una cría. No es malo caminar juntos a casa, ambos siempre se detienen en un súper mercado para comprar algunas cosas de comer, el mete mucha cerveza y Lucy le dice que nunca ha probado licor.

Él se ríe con maldad y le dice que es su día de suerte.

Él se arrepiente una hora después cuando lo hace.

—Gajeel-kun—ronronea ella abrazándolo de forma melosa.

Se pone en piedra y quiere alejarse, pero la chica lo ve con ojos de borracha y demasiado alegre. Se siente tan diferente a la Lucy normal, que hace que él quiera meterla a su cuarto y dejarla ahí hasta que se le pase.

—Gajeel-kun no es tan guapo como Natsu…pero es que él es tan sexy—ronronea más y lo abraza diciendo las cosas del chico que una vez le dio una paliza.

Le cuesta más de una hora hacer que lo suelte, antes que intentara quitarse la ropa diciendo que sus pechos habían crecido. No es que no hubiera pasado antes con alguna chica, pero Lucy era como algo similar a un conejo de mascota o algún día una hermana, no quería verla así.

Con fuerza la obliga a ir a su habitación, donde la encierra y decide sacarla hasta al día siguiente.

Como disculpa esta prepara el desayuna y se niega a verlo a la cara, él le dice que lo hiciera por un mes y tal vez piense en disculparla.

.

Su suerte de mierda no dura mucho, estaba por recoger a Lucy como de costumbre, cuando se detiene en la esquina al ver a un chico de cabello rosado esperando ansiosamente en la entrada de la biblioteca. Salamander. Su puta suerte. Gruñe cuando este salta al ver salir a Lucy, con su compañera de trabajo, que resulta ser la pequeña camarón que hace tanto tiempo lastimo. Su puta suerte multiplicada por dos. Aprieta la mano sobre su cara, pensando que ahora si estaba jodido.

Si lo veían.

Si lo veían junto a Lucy.

Le dirían todo y hasta ahí se iba su compañera de habitación.

Lo cual era bastante frustrante.

Vale Lucy comenzaba a caerle bien, veían películas de acción los miércoles, los lunes era tarde de video juegos (la chica era mejor que cualquiera otro que se hubiera enfrentado) y aún faltaban los domingos en la noche de comida chatarra, esta semana le tocaba a la pizza.

No perdería a su compañero solo por esas idiotas hadas.

—LEVY, LUCE—chillo Natsu moviendo los brazos demasiado obvio.

Alza una ceja al ver los ojos del chico iluminados al ver a su compañera de habitación, si bien Levy a su lado es alguien que conoce hace más tiempo y se había enojado cuando se enfrentó con él por lastimarla, ver a Lucy era diferente. Como si estuviera viendo un sol personal, como si viera algo impresionante o estuviera a punto de decirle que gano la lotería.

Un idiota enamorado.

Quiere ahogarse de la risa, pensando que la chica que se había emborrachado hace semanas, hablar sobre este.

Vaya par.

—¡VAMOS A LA FIESTA DE FAIRY TAIL!—dijo este viendo a ambas, pero sus ojos siempre recaían en Lucy.

Esta sonrió emocionada, probablemente pensando en alguna fiesta ridícula de las hadas que ella disfrutaría con todos sus amigos. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, le pondría un mensaje para recogerla más tarde, pero se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica caer.

Esta lucio pensativa con una mano en su mentón.

—Lo siento ya tengo planes—explica con voz arrepentida pero decidida.

La ve con incredulidad.

En realidad si bien tenían planes casi todos los días, no es como si alguien lo hubiera hablado o fuera algo establecido.

Tanto Levy como Natsu la ven confundidos, el chico más decepcionado.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que una fiesta de Fairy tail?—pregunta como si fuera una blasfemia pensar en un lugar mejor.

Lucy sigue con esa sonrisa de disculpa.

No va a ceder.

—Es Lunes y los lunes es noche de video juegos con mi compañero de habitación…no puedo dejarlo solo—murmura lo último, pero aun así puede escucharlo.

Ve los celos chispear en los ojos de salamander y casi, casi, sale para restregarlo en su frente. Pero aunque este patalea y hace berrinches como un niño, Lucy se mantiene firme en no ir con él, lo cual hace que este se vaya decepcionado con Levy caminando hacia el centro de Magnolia.

Lucy camina en su dirección, deteniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que estaba ahí.

Por supuesto.

—Ve con ellos, no es obligatorio que sean todos los lunes—le gruñe aun contra su voluntad.

Pero Lucy sonríe angelicalmente.

—Es noche de Super Smash, te pateare el trasero—

Horas después.

Efectivamente lo hace.

.

Han pasado once meses desde que Lucy se mudó, la chica sigue viviendo con él y nadie menciona lo contrario al pasar el tiempo. Aunque ahora Gajeel puede admitir en voz alta que son amigos, pocas veces y solo para que la coneja se calmara, hay cosas en contra que vienen con la amistad…

—Natsu es un idiota, prendió fuego a mi blusa favorita—se queja la chica con enojo.

Salamander.

Lucy solo habla de Salamander y Fairy tail en menor medida. Se queja de Natsu todo el día, sobre si la insulto, sobre si le dijo gorda, sobre que le rego batido en su cabeza. Luego pasa a que es amable con ella, que siempre comen unos helados juntos o que vieron una película en el cine la semana pasada.

Habla.

Habla.

Habla.

Habla sobre él.

Odia la cláusula de amistad que le obliga a ser amigo de alguien enamorado, peor, alguien enamorado que aún no lo admite.

Mastica distraídamente el desayuno que la chica le preparo, vale la pena escucharla si puede comer de esa forma. De un pronto a otro la conversación muere y ve a está viendo su propio desayuno con mirada de seriedad.

Alza la vista de pronto.

Él sigue masticando confundido.

—El miércoles va haber una actividad con los miembros del gremio sobre las estrellas en la terraza del gremio—comienza a decir nerviosa.

La comprensión llega a su cara, su frente se arruga pensando que su idea de ver una película de miedo, solo por el placer de escuchar a la chica gritar, se fueron por la basura.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?—pregunta emocionada con las manos juntas.

Le toma un segundo procesarlo.

La ve como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—No—

—¿Por qué no?—

—No le agrado a las hadas—

—Me agradas a mí—

—No coneja—

—Gajeel—

—NO LUCY—

La chica se detiene al escuchar su nombre original, algo que nunca usa y debe entender que la situación es seria. Con suerte deje de preguntar, con suerte en unas horas se le pase el enojo de su negativa y todo siga como de costumbre.

Pero es Lucy.

La terca y jodida niña que lo ha obligado a tomar un baño todos los días.

—No, escúchame tu Gajeel Redfox—dice apuntándolo peligrosamente con un tenedor, si tuvo miedo, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta—eres mi amigo y estoy harta de tener que bailar entre todos, solo porque no te has disculpado por atacar a Levy, Jet y Droy—añade con aura peligrosa.

Deja sus instintos de supervivencia por el suelo al entender sus palabras.

¿Lo sabía?

Quiere hablar, pero el aura de Lucy aun es negra y él tampoco es un suicida.

—Así que vendrás conmigo este miércoles, te disculparas, veremos las estrellas y de esta forma podre tener a todos mis amigos juntos…¿Lo comprender?—

Estaba a punto de negar, cuando el aura de Lucy se volvió más aterradora.

—H-Hai—

El poderoso dragón de acero como lo conocían sus amigos, estaba encogido en su lugar ante la amenaza de Lucy y su tenedor. Cualquiera se burlaría, pero ese cualquiera no estaba a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones.

.

Desde que se levanta en la mañana el miércoles, sabe que su día va ser de mierda, su trabajo fue relajado, pero su mal humor incrementaba a como las horas del día pasaban. El día anterior se había negado nuevamente a Lucy, pero esta le amenazo sobre como él olvido su cumpleaños y le había prometido recompensarla, había aprendido a jamás dejarle una deuda a la chica. Cuando llega al departamento Lucy ya está casi lista, esta lo obliga a tomar una ducha mientras intenta domar su cabello en unos leves rizos.

Se ve adorable.

Como un conejo.

Pronto ambos comienzan su caminata, él como si fuera a una sentencia de muerte, Lucy algo nerviosa mientras más cerca estaban de Fairy tail.

Se siente como si fuera a ir a un tren y tuviera que vomitar.

—Coneja—

—Hai—

—¿Qué pasa si me rechazan?—

—Fairy tail no lo hará—

—…—

Lucy detiene sus pasos para verlo confundida, probablemente notando su cara de mal humor ante la idea de meterse a un lugar, donde toda la gente lo odia. Para su sorpresa la chica toma con cuidado una de sus manos, en una muda muestra de afecto que nunca se habían dado. La vuelve a ver y esta sonríe.

—Gajeel es mi amigo, no importa que pase hoy…pero te aseguro que no pasara nada—le dice para reconfortarlo.

Gruñe una respuesta ignorando sus mejillas sonrojadas, porque lo había leído tan fácil, que quiere arrojarla contra una pared. Pero la estima lo suficiente para no verla herida o no matar a alguien que lo haga.

Cuando entran al gremio no hay mucha gente, pero aquellos que están, jadean incrédulos cuando este entra al lado de Lucy, quien se niega a soltarlo de la mano. Es como si quisiera defenderlo, a pesar que era una cabeza y media más baja que él, lo cual es completamente ridículo. Se estremece al ver a Levy, el pequeño camarón jadear asustado y verlo temerosa.

Odia esa mirada.

Natsu quien estaba en medio de una pelea con Gray el chico que se desnuda y Erza, la mujer más aterradora de todas, vuelven sus rostros al mismo tiempo. Erza muestra una cara homicida (para su desgracia no es tan atemorizante como Lucy en sus días menstruales), Gray sisea por bajo y Salamander…vale Salamander no solo lo ve con enojo, lo ve con ira infinita al ver su mano entre la de Lucy.

—Redfox—gruñe el salamander caminando hacia él.

Esta listo para soltar a Lucy y apartarla de la batalla que se viene sobre ambos, pero nuevamente la coneja lo sorprende estirando sus manos frente a él.

Natsu se detiene desconcertado.

Es un mandilón.

—No te atrevas a poner una mano sobre mi compañero de habitación—dice Lucy de forma fiera y mirada que no permite una negación.

Los ojos del chico se abren y da un paso atrás, como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada de realidad. Sonríe de forma maliciosa, aprovechando que Lucy no lo está viendo y no puede tomar represalias por él.

—Lucy ese bastardo lastimo a Levy, Jet y Droy…ha peleado con todo Fairy tail, aléjate de él—gruñe el chico intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

No lo culpa, él estaba seguro que cualquiera que supiera su pasado, lo haría.

Pero Lucy no era cualquiera.

Era una coneja bastante valiente.

—No te preocupes por eso, Gajeel viene a disculparse hoy—suelta un jadeo incrédulo, pero ella le lanza una mirada de advertencia—además Fairy tail cree en las segundas oportunidades—añade con tono petulante.

Natsu gime.

Él también por otras razones.

No quiere estar ahí.

Pero para su incredulidad, Lucy lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra en dirección de Levy con sus amigos, quiere regresar y pelear con salamander, pero su amiga es pequeña pero tenaz. Lo ve fieramente logrando que ladre una disculpa que no siente, causando que los dos chicos lo vean aun furiosos, pero en cambio la pequeña camarón solo se estremece antes de asentir y alejarse un poco, eso sí le duele, pero no lo demuestra.

Después de eso la chica rubia sonríe antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a una mesa alejada.

Claramente nadie lo quiere ahí, todos le lanzan miradas despectivas de advertencia.

Hasta que una hora después.

—¡GAJEEL-KUN!—grita una voz que conoce bien, antes de sentir un abrazo sobre su cuello y el olor a mar que siempre tiene Juvia.

Intenta quitarle encima de ella, pero esta se envuelve en él antes de llorar que lo había extrañado mucho. Lucy parece feliz de que por fin hable con alguien más, el maestro había tenido una leve charla con él, sobre que podría quedarse esa noche tranquilamente, pero que no perdonaría si intentara hacer una locura.

Todos debían querer mucho a la coneja, para que lo aceptaran ahí.

—Juvia estaba preocupada por Gajeel-kun, Juvia estaba preocupada que muriera de inanición—dice sentada ahora a su lado y el de Lucy.

Ambos compañeros de departamento ríen nerviosos, no tan lejos de la realidad.

—Juvia está feliz, ahora que Rival de amores está saliendo con Gajeel-kun, ya no es más rival de amores—habla Juvia con corazones en sus ojos.

Escupe su bebida al tiempo que Lucy golpea la frente con la mesa.

¿Saliendo?

¿Cómo en salir con alguien?

Un escalofrió aparece en su columna, antes de ver de reojo como Natsu lo ve fijamente con odio, siseando rival de amores al puro estilo Juvia. Solamente por esa acción, no niega la evidente mentira de la chica, aunque Lucy intenta decirle que no son nada, esta sigue en su mundo donde habla sobre Gray y muchos hijos.

Ambos están más que felices cuando pasan a la terraza para ver las estrellas.

Dado que no conocía a nadie que lo quisiera ahí, como él no quería estar al lado de otra persona, termino sentado al lado de Lucy para infinita molestia de Natsu. La chica parecía un jodido genio en las estrellas, que le explico todo de forma amable y con brillo en sus ojos, como cuando él hablaba sobre los modelos de coches. La dejo hablar durante minutos y comprendió, que seguiría así toda la noche.

Alzo la mirada aburrido viendo el cielo en busca de todo lo que hablaba la chica.

—Mi madre me enseño todo lo que se—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Escucho jadeos a su lado, viendo como la mayoría veía a Lucy confundidos, no entendió de qué hablaban. De pronto Lucy se excusó para ir al baño, dejándolo algo nervioso al estar rodeado con tantas hadas.

Volteo a ver a Juvia confundido, quien era la única que se dignaría a explicarlo y a entender su duda.

—Lucy una vez hablo sobre su madre frente a Juvia cuando Romeo-kun pregunto, pero desde entonces nadie la menciona ya que eso pone triste a Lucy, es como una regla del gremio—explica algo incomoda.

¿En serio?

Alza una ceja incrédulo.

Recuerda como el primer mes de vivir juntos, había topado con la caja de cartas que la chica le escribía a su madre muerta, esta al principio lo vio mal, pero desde entonces algunas veces la mencionaba. Vale al inicio notaba su incomodidad, pero luego que el dijera que sus padres murieron, esta comenzó abrirse un poco más. Ahora cuando ella recordaba algo de su madre, lo comentaba con gran cariño a él, había una noche que se durmieron en medio del sofá, porque la chica comentaba una historia graciosa de ella con su madre una vez en el parque de diversiones.

Pero con sus amados miembros del gremio no lo comentaba.

Una sonrisa petulante se posó en sus labios.

Era mejor amigo de la coneja que estos idiotas.

Punto para Gajeel.

—No entiendo porque Lucy esta con un idiota como tú—gruño Natsu claramente celoso.

No dijo nada.

Solo sonrió de forma torcida.

—Celoso que sea el mejor amigo de la coneja—expreso con aire divertido.

Hace mucho tenía gana de una buena pelea, no esas callejeras donde a veces se metía y derrotaba a todos fácilmente. Claro que algunas veces Lucy tuvo que vendarlo y aplicaba alcohol con fuerza para que comprendiera que no le gustaba la idea.

Pero oye, aun así lo ayudo.

—¿Cómo la llamaste?—cuestiono con enojo en su voz.

Su sonrisa fue siniestra, mientras todos a su alrededor, parecían tragar nerviosos.

—¿Van a pelear?—

Para sorpresa de todo el gremio, no fue Erza quien detuvo la pelea, fue una siniestra Lucy que tenía la cabeza ladeada que hizo que todos empalidecieran.

Gajeel la vio con enojo y algo suicida hablo.

—No te metas Coneja—

La mirada de la chica empeoro, después de ver el golpe de Lucy a el chico, todos quedaron más tranquilo que ambos compartieran departamento.

.

Para infinita molestia de Gajeel, Natsu pasaba ahora casi todos los días por el departamento, según él para asegurarse que no hiciera nada. Aun así no tenía sentido que cuando abriera la habitación de la chica, este estuviera dormido a su lado y cuando esta despertara, lo mandara a volar por los cielos. Natsu gruñía todo el tiempo en su dirección, sobre todo cuando Lucy le daba comida o reía de alguna de sus historias.

Era como un perro celoso.

Lucy solía regañarlo sin mucho interés, comprendiendo al final, que este haría lo que quisiera.

Lo peor de todo, es que ahora pasaba mucho tiempo en Fairy tail, principalmente porque recogía a Lucy del trabajo los fines de semana. Si bien la chica ya era mayor de edad y hace meses que su padre no enviaba a nadie por ella, pero aun así lo hacía como costumbre. Lamentablemente Lucy siempre estaba en Fairy tail y siempre terminaba arrastrándolo ahí.

Si bien aún la gente parecía odiarlo, se mostraban soportables a su lado por Lucy.

Todos amaban a la chica.

Carismática.

Amable.

Generosa.

Paciente.

No se extrañó que hiciera buenas amigas con él, todos en el gremio parecían adorarla, sobre todo el cabeza de fuego que era Natsu.

—Modales Gajeel—regaño Lucy ese día en el bar-restaurante, luego de verlo meter una gran porción de pollo en su boca.

Le gruño de regreso.

Ella suspiro.

Ella pasaba mucho a su lado, la última vez que lo dejo a solas, Jet y Droy intentaron intimidarlo en honor a Levy, si bien no se defendió cuando estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, pues lo merecía, Lucy había llegado de pronto y los detuvo con una mirada mortificante. Ambos chicos se fueron arrepentidos, pero aun así, Lucy los siguió viendo con advertencia siempre que iba.

—Vamos coneja, no es lo más asqueroso que has visto—le dijo divertido.

Ambos se estremecieron por la competencia de pizza hace un mes en un restaurante cercano, cuando por fin logro llevar el premio, termino vomitando en el callejón de al lado con Lucy cuidándolo en la espalda con expresión de asco.

—Me gustaría olvidar eso de mi mente—gimió tomando asiento a su lado.

Ese día el lugar estaba algo vacío y no había clientes.

Podía darse el lujo.

Faltaba poco para cerrar.

—¿Algún proceso con…?—no dijo un nombre, solo alzo una ceja, ella entendería.

Lo supo cuando sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Hace poco había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero solo a él, ya saben, mejores amigos perras. Lamentablemente no decía nada y aún estaba en medio de un melodrama de su amiga.

—Él tiene a Lisanna—susurro señalando a la hermana menor de la mesera principal.

De reojo noto a Natsu hablando efectivamente con una chica albina de cabello corto, pero también noto como su mirada siempre estaba donde ellos, viéndolo con advertencia.

Lucy era una ciega.

Pero bueno, él no era quien para molestarla.

—Levy-chan—hablo Lucy atrayendo la atención del pequeño camarón.

Se tensó un poco viendo con rabia a la rubia, que ahora sonreía en modo de venganza.

Estar en Fairy tail le daba la oportunidad de conocer a los estúpidos amigos de la rubia, donde entre ellos destacaba el pequeño camarón, con el cual Lucy siempre intentaba que hablara. Al principio era para que ella se sintiera más tranquila, demostrándole que él había cambiado, pero su amiga había notado su rostro avergonzado y captado que le interesaba.

Grave error.

Estaba pagando poco a poco todas las bromas que le hizo con salamander.

Lo único bueno de esto, es que la chica estaba relajada a su lado y la conocía un poco mejor. Ya saben, que era un nerd de biblioteca, un genio innato en los idiomas y podía insultarlo en todos ellos.

Cuando la chica los saludo a ambos, a él un poco más tímida, asintió en su dirección antes de ver a Lucy.

—Te hare pagar—le amenazo, pero ella puso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Inténtalo—

Un reto.

Le gustaban los retos.

.

Paso una semana después del reto impuesto por ambos, que un plan malévolo se formó en su mente. Tranquilamente solo ocupo entrar al baño cuando ella estaba en medio de la ducha, no es como si antes no la hubiera visto desnuda por error y ella casi lo matara, tomo las ropas y salió tranquilamente. La chica duraba tanto bajo la ducha, que nunca se deba cuenta de nada. Espero un momento hasta que Natsu, siempre puntual, entro por la ventana de la habitación de la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto este a la defensiva.

—Gihi—se rio antes de salir del lugar con tranquilidad.

Minutos después escucho los gritos de Lucy a su persona, antes que se ahogara al haber salido del baño probablemente desnuda, con Natsu en su habitación.

Unos sonidos perturbadores comenzaron a salir el lugar.

No era su venganza, pero bueno, ya lo haría otro día.

Los sonidos incrementaron y él salió tranquilamente del lugar.

.

Reiteraba lo dicho, no odiaba cuando Lucy y Natsu tonteaba, odiaba cuando fueron una pareja formal gracias a su ayuda indirecta. Verlos siempre acaramelados en el departamento, lo hizo querer vomitar en ocasiones, lo único divertido es cuando discutían (kami-sama sabe que discutían por cualquier idiotez) sobre su persona. Natsu era un chico celoso y odiaba que su chica viviera con otro hombre, a pesar de ser como hermanos, pero ella se mantenía firme en que no los quería ver discutiendo.

Él solo se reía de su desgracia.

—Te odio—le gruño Natsu cuando su novia le amenazo con nada de sexo si volvía a decirle que se mudaran juntos a pesar de solo tener dos meses de novios.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Le metes la mano a mi hermana, créeme también te odio—

Este le saco la lengua de forma infantil.

Él siguió jugando a las luchas contra el peli rosado, ya que luchar en la vida real era prohibido, esto era lo más cercano para ambos a ganar. Lamentablemente para Natsu, su entrenamiento con Lucy lo hizo hacerlo morder el polvo.

.

—Deberías invitarla a salir—hablo Lucy con malicia cuando lo vio ver un día a Levy.

Le gruño que se callara mientras seguía su trabajo como mesero, no es que él quisiera trabajar con las hadas, pero algo sobre Gray lastimado y ocupar a un mesero provisional, con Lucy sonriéndole como cachorro. No era mal trabajo, la paga era buena, no interfería con el talle, además veía a Levy todo el tiempo.

No la invitaría a salir.

La había lastimado.

No era tan idiota.

Si bien después de los meses de ir y venir en el lugar, todos parecían acostumbrados a su presencia, incluso en las estúpidas peleas del lugar, no iba hacerlo.

—Cierra la boca—le dijo sin ninguna malicia, Lucy solamente suspiro aburrida.

—Tal vez solo deba encerrarlos dentro de un armario—musito esta con una mano en su mentón pensativa.

Se ahogó con su saliva antes de verla con advertencia.

—No lo harías—le reprendió, pero la sonrisa malvada de esta solo lo hizo escalofriarse.

Horas después, efectivamente estaba en medio de un armario con el pequeño camarón, que estaba rojo como un tomate.

.

Cinco meses después Lucy dejaba de ser su compañera de habitación, aún seguían siendo amigos, realmente no se enojó cuando Salamander se llevó a la chica de su lado, porque en cambio, dejo un pequeño Camarón frente a su puesta diciendo que ocupaba un compañero de habitación.

¿Quién era él para negarse?

 **Fin**

 _Siento que Lucy tiene el carisma para ser amiga de todos xD eso incluye a Gajeel en el paquete._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
